The Storm
by MrsRiggs
Summary: She loves Oscar but she hates storms. Only, by the end of this, she's not so sure she hates them anymore. / In which Rose and Oscar are stuck in HQ when a storm passes through. roscar oneshot!


Thunder crashed loudly above St Hope's and Rose jumped violently, unable to help herself. She'd never admit to it, because she'd never live it down, but she hated storms – as beautiful as they were, they were also scary and, frankly, Rose wished she was at home, curled up on her couch with some hot chocolate and her headphones blasting Coldplay on full volume.

Unfortunately, she and Oscar had stayed behind at HQ after school, to do some extra research for a mission, and then the storm had started. Oscar had said that it was easier – and probably safer – for them to stay here. Rose had faked a smile and agreed, although inside, her heart was sinking. Her secret fear was going to come to light, and Oscar was probably going to think she was silly.

Despite everything, his opinion mattered more to her than it probably should have.

The lift doors opened and there was Oscar, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. A small smile twitched onto Rose's features. He knew her so well. He walked over to where she was sitting and handed one of the mugs to her. She took it gratefully and blew on the liquid a little to cool it enough for her to raise the mug to her lips and take a sip.

Warmth spread through her like wildfire, and she must have visibly relaxed, because Oscar smiled in what appeared to be a relieved manner. Was he worried about her? Rose couldn't tell. Her heart began to race at the thought of him thinking about her. That idea alone made her feel warmer than any hot chocolate could.

"So," Oscar said quietly. "Were you ever going to tell me you're afraid of storms?"

Rose nearly choked on her hot chocolate. She set her mug aside and gave him an incredulous look. "How did you know?" she found herself asking, instead of denying it.

"Rose, you flinch every time thunder sounds out, and every time someone talks about a storm, you go quiet. Too quiet, even for you." Oscar said gently, and he set his mug aside too, before reaching over. To Rose's surprise, he gently took her hands in his. She found herself shifting her chair closer, almost absently. "Everyone's afraid of something."

"Not everyone." Rose sighed, turning her hands in his so she could lace their fingers together. Perhaps it was just her wishful thinking, but she was certain their hands fit together perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Some people know how to hide it better than others, sure. But everyone has something they're scared of. It doesn't make you weak, or silly, or whatever else you were thinking." Oscar told her, his voice coated with such sincerity, Rose's heart did several somersaults.

She was silent for a moment, relishing the feeling of his fingers intertwined with hers. Squeezing his hands, she found it in her to speak. "What are you afraid of?"

It was a personal question, and she knew it, and she wouldn't be too upset if he chose not to tell her. His gaze slid away from hers, and she worried that she'd crossed a line. But, after a moment, he met her eyes again, a sad look filling them. It caught her off guard, seeing him look at her like that. And it broke her heart.

"Losing people I love is a major thing I'm scared of." He told her, voice soft, almost a whisper in the silence of headquarters. "And…turning out like my mum. Y'know, going bad. I'm scared of that, too." He looked down.

Rose's eyes widened slightly. This was a very, very personal part of him, and she realized that now. Sure, everyone's fears were personal, but fears that had such a deep meaning…she felt like he was letting her in, and it excited her as much as it confused her. Why her, of all people? He could easily choose someone else. Yet he decided to let her in, let her get closer to him than anyone else. She wanted to ask him why, but decided not to. Instead, she shifted even closer. She untangled one hand from his so she could rest her hand on his cheek, thumb rubbing across the skin and gently tilting his head up.

His gaze met hers, and he was searching her eyes for something. She wondered if he was looking for disgust, pity, sadness. The sadness was there, of course.

"Oscar," Rose whispered, and she could've sworn she saw his eyes flutter slightly as his name left her lips. Again, she forced herself to believe that she'd imagined it. "You won't turn bad. I know you. Sure, you've made mistakes, but everyone has. It's not a big deal. You won't turn out like your mum, because you're nothing like her, personality wise. Sure, you look a little alike, and you're both good fighters. So what? You couldn't be more different, aside from those little things."

Oscar's eyes were wide, lips parted slightly, as if he were searching for words. Rose wasn't finished, however.

"As for losing people you love…well, I don't know who you love, so I can't go into specifics about this. But…nothing lasts forever. And I know it's scary to think like that, because believe me, it scares me too. What we have to focus on, when we lose someone, is the memories they gave us and the lessons they taught us. And as long as we remember them and continue to love them, they never really leave us." She gently let go of his other hand, and placed it on his chest, where his heart was. "They're here, always. And that's the best thing we could ever have."

Silence followed her words, and Oscar's eyes were wide and sad and thankful and…could she see adoration, along with all that? Rose cursed herself silently for doing this to herself – trying to see things that weren't there. She knew that was what happened when you had feelings for someone, but it didn't make it any easier. It was all in her head, it was all in her head, it was all in her…

Wait.

Where one of her hands was resting on his chest, she could feel something, very faintly, but it was there. She paused for a moment, becoming very still, and that's when she realized.

His heart was _racing._

Somewhere, deep down, she knew it wasn't because of the storm. Her eyes met his again, carefully, hardly daring to breathe. The emotions in his eyes had all dissolved, leaving only an oddly intense look, which was far more attractive than she cared to admit. Her own heart began to race and, suddenly feeling out of her depth, she pulled away from him, averting her gaze to the mug of hot chocolate he'd given her. She picked it up and took a sip, but she didn't notice the warmth flowing through her this time, because she already felt like she were burning up.

She saw, from the corner of her eye, that Oscar was frowning now, his eyes on her. She didn't meet his gaze. Why was he looking at her like that? Maybe she'd crossed a line. She put her mug down and was about to ask when suddenly, a very loud crack of thunder sounded above them.

Rose couldn't help it – she shrieked and almost leaped out of her chair, legs immediately curling up so close to her body, she felt like she might fold in on herself. Her arms wrapped around her legs, as if planning on pulling them closer, and her heart was pounding so hard she wouldn't be surprised if Oscar could hear it.

When she realized how pathetic she must have looked, she lowered her head and let her hair fall over her face like a curtain fell across a stage after a show. She could feel him watching her, and fought the urge to look up at him, if only to see what his expression was – pity? Amusement? Confusion?

Rose almost jumped again when she felt his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't. She couldn't quite bring herself to look up, although she didn't have much of a choice when she felt his finger under her chin, tilting her head up. He was kneeling in front of her, worry painted over his features. He didn't look amused, or pitiful, or like he thought she was pathetic.

He just looked concerned.

Oscar stood up and held his hand out to her, silently, although his eyes said it all.

 _Trust me._

And she did.

Rose reached up hesitantly and took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. He led her towards the lift, and although her body tensed, she let him do so. His fingers gently threaded through hers, and she squeezed his hand slightly, feeling a little more relaxed knowing that he was by her side.

They were silent in the lift ride up. As soon as they stepped out of the storeroom, however, another crack of thunder sounded, far louder now that they were up in the actual school, and Rose flinched. Oscar's grip on her hand tightened.

He led her down the hallways, towards the entrance. Rose froze and immediately stopped walking, shaking her head.

"Don't make me go out there." She whispered, hating how small and stupid her voice sounded.

Oscar didn't seem to think that, though. Instead, he shook his head. "I'm not." Instead, he led her to the windows and she found herself looking out.

Rain was hitting the ground, hard, and as another crack of thunder sounded, a flash of lightning split across the sky. It was beautiful, Rose had to admit. But she still disliked it. Except it didn't feel so bad with Oscar's hand in hers.

Suddenly, he was pulling her in close, hand moving from hers only so he could wrap an arm around her. She found herself sliding her arms around his waist, leaning against him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and Rose's cheeks flamed bright red. She kept her eyes on the scene outside, however, not daring to look up at him.

Another crack of thunder. Rose didn't even blink. She was too distracted by Oscar's fingertips on her shoulder, tracing soft patterns there. His fingers gently slid under her sleeve (for once, she was wearing a t-shirt with short sleeves. On the one day that it was destined to be freezing) and brushed against her skin. Rose inhaled sharply at the electrifying feeling that his touch sent through her.

He paused in his actions, and Rose let one of her hands raise, tracing soft circles on his chest, hoping that it would encourage him somewhat. He relaxed, his fingers dancing across her bare skin.

Butterflies swarmed in Rose's stomach and her heart was pounding. She heard Oscar chuckle, low in his throat, and she realized that she was pressed against him. He could feel her heart racing. Blushing, she wriggled just slightly as if she was planning on moving away, but Oscar was quicker.

He turned around, so quickly Rose couldn't even react, and suddenly, he was leaning down and his mouth was firmly on hers.

Rose melted into him, arms snaking up to wind around his neck, fingers crowning at the nape of his neck and pulling him toward her, her feelings seeming to take control of her body all of a sudden. Oscar's hands slid from her shoulders to her waist, and his fingers sunk into her hips, pulling her body against his.

It seemed as if Rose was no longer in control of her body. Her fingers slid into Oscar's hair and tugged. He groaned against her lips, and the sound – even muffled – sent a shiver up her spine.

The tug on his hair seemed to awaken something in Oscar – the kiss went from soft and sweet to fiery and passionate. It felt like flames were replacing the rushing blood through Rose's veins, and she didn't care at all. Oscar's fingers slid under her shirt, brushing against the bare skin at her waist, and she let out a soft moan at the contact, unable to help it.

If his slightest touch alone did this to her, then she was in way too deep.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries (but could only have been a minute or two), they broke apart, both panting slightly, gasping for air. They didn't pull apart, however – Rose's fingers stayed in Oscar's hair, although her grip had loosened slightly, and Oscar's cool hands stayed at her waist.

She rested her forehead against his, eyes fluttering open after a few moments. He was looking at her almost expectantly, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. He was smirking at her.

"You're smirking in that irritatingly smug way of yours." Rose commented, but even though her voice was a little husky, she was clearly being playful. "Might I ask why?"

Oscar leaned forward to whisper to her, lips brushing against her ear as he did, causing Rose to shiver and press herself against him slightly. "The storm's stopped."

Rose raised an eyebrow, and glanced out of the window. Sure enough, there was no sign of a storm. It was still raining a little, but only slightly. The grey of the clouds started to get lighter as they watched.

Maybe she wasn't so scared after all.

She stepped back from Oscar, letting her hands fall to her sides, and he whined in protest.

"Come on." Rose laughed. "Let's get going."

"We were in the middle of something!" Oscar protested.

Rose tilted her head, as if in thought. A small smile twitched onto her lips. "Your place or mine?"

She'd realize, later, that she'd never seen his eyes light up so much before those words left her lips.


End file.
